Flowers for a Ghost
by ModernDino
Summary: What if Draco never became a death eater? As a liability during dangerous times, Draco is forced to safety with unexpected guests in a muggle school. "Don't blame Draco. He's only human."  T now, maybe M rating later.
1. Trials

_Time Period: HBPish (war is starting if you can find the hints)_  
><em>FYI: The ministry with the new minster is dedicated to the health of muggle borns and half bloods. Otherwise its a desperate act to go against Voldy. However you will see problems rise with this later on. Ron haters, please forgive me. He does show up alot, but there is a reason this is a HGDM fic. The time frame might change. PLEASE do not be mad at me if it does. I'm planning like 40 some chapters too. I'm starting in the future and I'll switch back to chapter two and the story will actually start._

_DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. I do not own Harry Potter. Its obvious by my writing and how much it sucks._

_If I'm missing something, please tell me in a review. (Including questions I should be answering and totally forgot to.)_  
><em>Sorry if you find any other mistakes, I didn't have much time to edit seeing my sleeping pills are starting to kick in.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Four Months After<em>

"Mr. Draco Malfoy." You have be accused of exercising two of the three unforgivable curses including 'The Torture Curse' and 'The Killing Curse' on Ms. Hermione Granger. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

There was no hesitation in his voice. The room seemed to dim and the chandelier above shook marginally, yet the intensity of the trial held a strong presence in the sea of black robes. The whole ministry was anxiously leaning in to hear Draco's words. All of the members of the ministry were seated in the circular room and they all knew his previous words were true. Too horribly true.

The small flat hat sat barely on the top of Draco's ivory hair, the only seen white in the room possibly, said nothing. Its expression mimicked Draco's. Coolly hostile. But it said nothing.

"Please Mr. Malfoy if you would please expand on your case."

"I'm a death eater. I killed Hermione Granger on orders." Draco spat in disgust. "I already told you I'm guilty. You have your confession, what more could you possibly need?"

The room grew silent and uncertain. Weak. Draco eyed the ministry, spotting a few death eater spies. He locked his gaze on theirs; however his 'partners' didn't dare meet his.

"Mr. Mal-"

"Mr. Malfoy is my father's name." Draco didn't move his eyes.

"Draco then. Not in five generations has a death eater not only accepted punishment, but begged for it."

"I could argue that I am included in the sixth generation."

The minster stared coldly at the sarastic boy whose head finally turned towards him. The room seemed to grow darker and darker as the tension grew. It annoyed Draco. It wasn't like he was going to kill them all with voiceless and wand less magic.

"Draco, if you are prepared to face Azkaban then you would agree to a simple memory check wouldn't you?" The man leaned in smirking, showing all of his front yellowing teeth and his heavy eyebrows jerked upwards. The typewriter stopped, waiting for Draco's answer as the lady near it eyed him curiously.

"No."

Draco's face fell from the emotionless posture to one of confusion and rage. He gripped the arm to the wooden chair and leaned back into it as though he could dissolve into its hardening features. This wasn't part of the plan.

"You have little optin-"

"No!"

Draco stood abruptly, his hand now filled with splinters. A few ministry members rocked back in their seat from his sudden movement. Then his body froze, his spine stiffened and his legs locked into place. Wobbling slightly at first, Draco cursed his current position before landing hard on his back.

A figure stood over him, blocking the fraction of light that remained in his vision. His robe identified him as auror. It was an even uglier color then when he was drug in.

The man smirked. His rigid features showed little to no mercy or regret for the actions Draco knew that would take place. Even as a skilled occlumen, Draco knew the Petrificus Totalus spell could take away that advantage.

"Legilimens."

Draco could only helplessly watch as the intruder violated his memories. Starting with the last memory Draco had previously tried to re-create in his mind so many times and was thankful at his secrets such a long time ago. Hermione was huddled under a tree in the cold morning air, her eyes drowning in tears while she held back sobs in desperate deep breaths. Draco stood a few yards from the large oak, watching the vivid scene slowly fade away. No way would the auror have catch the sight of Draco's bloodied knuckles.

Draco felt a sudden breeze rush franticly around him slowly as the old memory fade and the new memory grew more clear.

The two were at the old brick school. People bumped into the memory illusions of Draco resulting in exchanged glares and mumbled insults. Hermione had gripped his shirt and warned him. The auror wouldn't be able to make out the words, but Draco had carefully memorized them.

"Don't get yourself in trouble."

Draco sighed. If only she could see him now.

The scene faded, passing like dust in the sun. Draco felt a tug in his heart. The auror had no way of proving Draco's innocence so far and he hoped to keep it that way. He couldn't get into Draco's intentions at least.

Suddenly to Draco's panic, they were in the city. Ron was holding his wand to Draco and in his arm was Hermione. She didn't seem to fit in his hold though. It was so misplaced. Ron was shouting at Draco and pointing to an opposing street. The auror turned to see nothing. Yet.

Draco remembered pleading with Ron. Begging. Draco knew his words wouldn't do much good because Ron sudden apparated. Draco stood for a few seconds before slowly crawling on to the ground and tossing his wand a few feet towards the street that Ron previously pointed to. Aurors flooded in and bound his hands. Humiliated at watching the scene again, Draco turned so he wouldn't watch as the aurors apparated him into the ministry where he was held for a day before the trial occurring.

The auror walked to face Draco. His eyes solid with new information while disappointment flooded in the crevasse of his lips. Draco didn't need his shame and he certainly hated the fact that the auror watched Draco give up without a fight. The scene burst with light as they returned to the court room.

The minister licked his lips in anticipation of the auror's news. The news that would blow Draco apart and set him free. Draco couldn't even face the man in case the truth would leak from his mouth and catch him on fire.

Hope burst into his lungs. This proved nothing. The auror couldn't prove that, that was the last time he had seen Hermione Granger.

The auror just stared into Draco's steel eyes. A sweep of nausea told Draco that the man had not taken Draco's pervious lies.

"Well?"

Don't say it. Don't say it.

"She trusted you." The auror whispered.

It was a statement, not a accusation or a comment to make him feel guilty. Although it had done just that.

Draco looked down and his eyebrows rose. Saddness. He swallowed at the auor, praying that the unfamiliar twisting inside his stomach would not show on his face.

The auror simply nodded.

"He's telling the truth, I saw it all." The auror announced, not taking his eyes from Draco.

"Clarify." The minister shouted over the excited rise of whispers.

The auror turned swiftly to the minister. Anger twisted his already flawed features at the minster's command. He was a little too on edge of Draco's taste, but he could do nothing but be thankful that the auror was doing what he promised _not_ to do when he signed up for the job as an auror. Destroy death eaters.

"Draco Malfoy is telling the truth. I have seen him use both curses on Hermione Granger personally."

A silence choked the mass of wizards around him. Even Draco didn't know what to say, he knew what would come but the actually declaration seemed too much for everyone including himself suddenly. Then aurors surrounded him and he was bound once more.

The last thing he saw as he disapparted filled him with a boiling hatred. It made him feel helpless, weak, and hopeless. The auror who explored his inner thoughts stood staring. Pity scarred his face in an ugly way. Draco wanted so desperately to show some outrage. Instead seconds before the commanding voice around him announced take off he shouted.

"Yeah. And what would you do?"

* * *

><p><em>This chapter literally covers a minute of the trial because that's all that was needed unlike our so called, justice systems today. Short chapter today because I have school, so don't blame me for my lack of time suddenly.<em>


	2. Letters

_So many emails from fanfiction on new reviews and story alert subs in so little time! Thank you guys so much! _

_My goal for this story is to put develop relationships based on actions and attitudes and not emotions (in general. Emotions are human nature so I can't really exclude them completely). I see too many stories that have HG and DM fall in love because of how they feel of each other. If you see corrections needed, please tell me!  
>Italics are flashbacks or memories in this chapter. You'll see them at least once.<br>If you haven't noticed. I love ANs. And I love long chapters however I had no time for this one which is unexpectable for a second chapter and to only have 2k words... Sorry :( _

_I do not own Harry Potter. Still. _

* * *

><p><em>Four months before.<em>

"The ministry has just announced that the three unforgivable curses and the following hexes preformed on muggles and wizards alike are punishable to the maximal sentence unless under appropriated circumstances."

Harry let The Prophet fall from his fingertips and land in a heap on the dining table in front of him. The candles above flickered brightly at his words above compared to the ones near the Slytherin table who were shadowed by the uninterested flames.

"Well at least they are doing something right."

"The three unforgivable curses were illegal long before this war though." Hermione grunted. "No change there, its just a waste of ink."

"It doesn't hurt to give remind everyone." Ron added.

"No I guess it doesn't." Hermione sighed heavily. She let her elbows rest on the table and her shoulder's slouch forward. Her two friends eyed each other carefully while Hermione began shoving food in her mouth as an excuse for the silence contrasted to the unremitting buzz circulating the grand hall.

"We should leave." Harry suggested, gathering his possessions and fixed his robes as soon as he stood up.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be late huh 'Mione?"

As Ron stood, he was shoved right back into the table. Pressing a hand on his stomach which was pushed into the unforgiving wood, he swung around to find the source.

"Watch where you're stand blood-traitor."

Ron's face changed colors in moments. The process of making a decision on how to react showed plainly on his freckled face. He stepped over the bench to stand face to face with Draco Malfoy. They both looked unusually livid. Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust before returning to his previous path. Ron grabbed his shoulder.

Bad idea.

Draco held his wand to Ron's over-sized nose before Ron could recoil his hand. Although he failed at providing quick reflexes at a moments notice, Harry disarmed Draco and surprisingly, Draco let him. The section of the room grew quiet. An odd shift was felt in Hermione as she watch Draco simply _walk away_. With his wand still in clutched between Harry's fingers.

"Odd." Hermione muttered.

Ron stumbled backwards as though Draco's actions repelled him back. This wasn't the same boy that ran away crying when Hermione had punched him square in the nose. Ron felt a twisting in his gut like he had lost the battle, even if his friend held his oppendent's wand and his sworn enemy had just exited the scene. He didn't like it at all.

.XXX.

Draco held his breath and battled every instinct that surged through his veins as Potter disarmed him. He swallowed. What was he suppose to do now? He didn't have a wand, but he still had his fist which could do alot of damage. Dumbledore's previous words rung in his skull and the letter was still shoved in his pocket.

What did people do in this situation? It very unusual to have his collected power and control take from him without even a physical struggle. Awkwardly, Draco turned and walked towards his table. He was glad at the insult he was able to spit an insult at the red headed prat. At least he could still muster up enough will to do that.

He couldn't even look at Hermione though. Dumbledore's words replayed over like a broken muggle record. Like the ones his mother had collected. His father hated them.

_"One day Draco, you will understand. Just as you are understanding your parents behavior in the past."_

Draco felt trapped in his own frustrations. There was so much direction in his life before. Now there was just a scribbled note in his pocket.

_"Take your pride and replace it with what should have been done much too long ago."_

Draco cringed. His left eye twitched a bit. He couldn't face his table now of all times. It was almost time to go to class and that would serve as a legit excuse of why he wouldn't join them with the remaining time. He quickly turned and walked behind the row of Hufflepuffs.

.XXX.

Hermione made Harry return Draco's wand to his desk in Potions. There was no reason to keep it and it made Hermione feel guilty, even if she did not posses it. Harry returned the wand right as the colorless boy walked in the class. He took his wand and hid it in his robe as though nothing had happened and he had it this whole time.

Ron growled. The fact the Draco had managed to Ron in that situation was a danger to his manly image. Hermione elbowed him in response.

"Stop." He grunted.

"Then don't let him get the best of you." She hissed.

"I am not." He protested in a loud whisper.

"He wants a reaction.' She shushed him. "And you provide him with more then enough."

"Shut it."

Harry nudged Ron's arm as soon as Professor Slughorn began lecturing. Hermione's attention turn to him in a split second. Suddenly there might not be an outer world, her brain absorbed the information and focused on that sponging every word that came from the professors lips. She bearly noticed the paper that flew into her lap until Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whose that from?"

Hermione stared at it as though her limbs suddenly were non-existent. He reached from it and she slapped his hand.

"Personal property." She glared at him.

He shrugged.

"Whatever."

An owl flew simultionusly and drop three notes at the desk. One for Harry, Ron and Hermione which was formally indicated on the center on the envelop. Hermione forgot the note in her lap and started to tear the seal of the one in front of her.

"Dear Hermione,

Please come and meet me with both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as soon as your class are dismissed. The password is Brownie Pops.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore."

Short and to the point. That wasn't like Dumbledore at all. Usually Hermione didn't feel like she was in some sort of trouble like she was now when she received a letter for her headmaster. This time her stomach dropped with anticipation.

The letter in her lap was long forgotten and without thinking, she shoved it into her bag along with the note from Dumbledore. It could wait until afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>I know you guys might be angry with me after this and I'm aware it is a VERY short chapter and I am VERY sorry for that. However my senior project is literally keeping me from even sleeping at the moment. I am way far behind and this chapter has been bugging me for the last couple days. Plus I miss not having alerts on new reviews. <em>

_Anyways please give me something that you would like to see or maybe add. I love to have more ideas. This will pick up too in the next couple chapters and I know you are all dying to see all the cliff hangers I've left to dangle :)_


	3. Damn you and your insecurity

_Again, thank you so much guys for the reviews and story alerts or faves. Although I love to her what people have to say so even if you don't log in or don't have an account, please feel free to review and tell me what I need to work on and such. I've had a really rough week and am not motivated at all to write so bear with me.  
>This is an extended chapter, I really wanna get this part out of the way so if it moves too fast for you...<br>__Too bad.  
>I own not Harry Potter nor any other Potters. <em>

* * *

><p>"Brownie pops."<p>

The gargoyle shifted and the passage that lead to the headmasters study appeared. Harry stepped forward and Ron fell behind him. Hermione didn't keep up the same quick pace they had and despised being caught behind them. They entered the massive office and avoided the painting's stare as they moved passed an empty lemon drop bowl.

Dumbledore stood with an encouraging smile, his arms locked behind his body.

"Good evening students." He greeted and stretched his arm out, pointing at three over sized chairs. They sat where they were, the chairs rushing behind them just in time so they wouldn't land on the wooden floor boards.

"Professor." They nodded in unison.

"I'm afraid there is no time to waste, in fact there is no time at save either so I will ask you save your questions until I finish."

He paused as though he was waiting for conformation, but started before Hermione could twitch her lip.

"Dreadfully, you will continuing your education at Marfield High School."

"Marfi-" Ron uttered without thinking.

"Mr. Weasley please." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is a muggle school, surely you two will recognize the term High School." He eyed Harry and Hermione.

"Professor why?" Harry interrupted resulting in a sideways glower from Hermione.

"Dear boy, I am afraid in this situation ignorance is bliss." Dumbledore paused. His nose wrinkled as though he did not agree with his own words. "The four of you will be leaving first thing in the morning before breakfast. A port key will be ready for you before then in my study for safe keeping. Until then you all will be staying in another dormitory. The Room of Requirement is most required for this situation."

The three of them nodded.

"Sir." Harry politely added. "You said the four of us, does that mean you are coming?"

Dumbledore hesitated, sending a variety of cold and hot bolts through Hermione's veins.

"No." He carefully worded. "You will be accompanied by Mr. Draco Malfoy."

X.X.X

Draco immediately sped to the room covered in green and black fabric as soon as he entered the massive temporary dorm. The door was painted a dark green as well with black lining. It _almost_ felt like home. Expect in about two minutes, three angry Gryfindors were to burst into the temporary common room and maybe try and kill him. It was three against one, well two against one wand wise. Weasley couldn't handle a wand to save his life and Potter was clumsy in times when immediate action was needed.

Granger was the only opponent he felt wary about. But she was a girl, so her threat level died down a bit. Suddenly Draco felt much better about his chances if the occasion had arised.

Actually he wasn't quite sure.

The angry sound of a door exploding caused Draco to flinch.

"MALFOYYYYYY!"

Draco sighed. He was going to need a couple wands on second thought.

He rose and began to drag himself for the safety of his room. He refused to leave the haven of his doorway however, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. The two wizards looked beyond livid.

"Look I am not happy with the situation either-"

"Why?"

'Why what?"

"Why you!" Weasley grabbed a fistful of his own hair in frustration.

"Why you what?"

"Malfoy you aren't helping the circumstance at all." Potter gritted.

"Look, I have no idea why. Happy?" Draco huffed. He didn't dare budge from his current spot, but he was curious to peer around the deranged boys to the silence behind them. Granger didn't look pleased, but she didn't look enraged either.

"How could they possibly allow someone with a background like _his _to be in shooting range from-"

"Listen." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I am not aware why we couldn't be separated, but we aren't, so deal with it and we can gladly part ways after this situation is over."

The three looked at each other with annoyance.

"Fine, but until then we are staying as far from you as possible." Ron scowled.

"Good."

"Fine!" Ron stormed from the room, stomping holes through the floorboards. Harry trailed him with less dramatic features followed by a hesitant Hermione.

As soon as Harry had past the frame, Hermione shut the door and whispered incoherently. Draco immediately felt through his robe pocket until he felt the warm wood of his wand.

She turned in sequence, as though every angle gave her new insight of whether her unknown intentions would actually be wise.

"You lied."

Draco paused. He carefully guarded his thoughts and words in case one might burst free.

"Lied about.."

"Lied about not knowing anything."

Draco felt a strange release flood his body. He noticed that Hermione caught it too by the flash of confusion that highlighted her face. He went through his pocket thoughtlessly causing Hermione to tense up and warily point her own wand at him.

"Relax." He held up a letter.

Hermione held out her hand eagerly. Draco held the letter back a few inches that in the past would have be accompanied by a devious smirk. It seemed he wasn't wasting energy expressing maturity. Which brought up another point.

"Why did you let Harry just disarm you?"

Draco tapped the letter with one finger.

"All in here."

"Then let me see it."

"Sorry can't."

"Why, you have nothing to hide right?" Hermione glowered.

"Correct." Draco replied. "Timing is everything though and this happens to not be the time."

"Malfoy!"

"Hermi-"

They both froze.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah." She stated simply. Awkwardly, she gathered a few of her bags that had gone unnoticed by Draco before and headed to her room. Draco heard a door slam in the distance before pressing his hands to his face and digging his fingers into his scalp.

"I'm not unlocking the door when your friends get back!"

.X.X.X.X.

Hermione woke with a start. She wiped the glisten forming on her forehead and tried to slow her pant to an easy breath. Confusion swept through her like a sand storm, stinging her state of reason. Why was she awake? She couldn't recall a bad dream and there was..

A loud explosion echoed through the small bedroom, shaking the foundation. No that was impossible. Hogwarts was built to withstand-

Another bang, this time closer. Her door came off its hinges and in rushed her black haired friend. Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her from the bed without looking back. His urgency was like caffeine to her conscious. He pushed her forward at the two other boys who stood in the doorway, both who were anxiously eager for her arrive so they could leave.

"What's going on?" Hermione wheezed. She tried to turn her head so she could at least face one of them, but a push in the back told her to focus forward.

"Malf-"

"Not now Ron." Harry scolded with a hint of anger. "We don't know."

"Then where are we going?"

"Away." Draco coldly answered. "If you just shut up and we make it out alive, I'll tell you once we get to Marfield."

Hermione obeyed, closing her mouth to another question bubbling in the back of the throat. They walked through the halls to apparently the headmaster's office. Hermione turned to the next hall, flinching at another booming sound. She felt Draco's arm almost reach the edge of her robe. His voice hissed her name as she took a step forward in the clearing. Two death eaters were walking with long strides towards her.

She cursed, pulling back and praying them weren't looking at her at that time. They were.

Quick words were mumbled behind her and Draco stepped in front, his wand clutched to his chest as he peered from the edge of the wall. Two bolts of green flooded past his head just a moment too late to hit their chosen victim.

Draco pulled back holding his breath. His eyes glanced at the three of the others in discouragement. _Don't do anything stupid. _Harry nodded.

Draco closed his eyes and rolled on the floor in a graceful manner. Harry followed and spoke in union with the white haired... well he wasn't really an enemy anymore, but still not a friend.

Two dull thuds came from the empty hall.

"You idiot." Draco growled.

"It would have been idiotic to let you take them both actually." Harry said bluntly. "Plus your head as big enough already."

"Stop." Hermione hissed, cutting off Draco before he could protest.

Ron stepped forward, ignoring Draco who was still on the floor in a balanced crouch. Hermione followed him to the gargoyle marking off the headmaster's study. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath on her neck, but she ignored the urge to turn sharply and scold him on his lack of consideration for her space. He just wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"Brownie pops." Ron pronounced. Nothing happened.

"Marfield." Draco quickly spoke. The gargoyle moaned as it turned. Draco rushed past all of them before it could completely turn although. Harry grunted behind Hermione.

"Manners." He mumbled.

Hermione turned to smile in acknowledgement. Her eyes dart behind him and her face melted into horror. She fumbled with her wand and tried pulling Harry inside, but he quickly turned as well to assets the situation. Two green flashes hit the stairs beside them.

"Go!" Harry shouted and pushed her towards the stairs. She took two bounding leaps up before she realized Harry wasn't following her.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked shrilly.

"I'll follow you!"

Hermione nodded, she wasn't quiet sure why she was listening to him. It took fifteen more steps before she realized she was actually going to betray her friend. Before she could turn, she heard a silence and heavy footsteps thundering up a step in excitement. Not Harry's steps.

Before she could process much more, cold hands wrapped around her mouth and waist, dragging her backwards. She couldn't even think to scream at the silver haired boy to stop, turn around, find where the fuck Harry was.

"Where is Harry?" Ron's voice came, flooding the room with panic.

"We have to go."

"Har-"

"He's meeting us there!" Draco snapped. "We need to go-"

The an army of footsteps grew closer outside the door.

Draco grabbed the port key or what was a pot beforehand, throwing a dirty glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron grabbed it without hesitation. Hermione stared with flames.

"We can't leave."

"I made these plans with him before." Draco rushed lividly. Most likely from urgency of the situation. 'He's coming."

Hermione hesitated right before the intruders entered the room. She grasped at the handle of the port key. They shot out into nothing, twisting and glazing over the edge of what seemed like total darkness. And somehow the ended in the living room what seemed to be their new...

No. Not home.

* * *

><p>This stupid thing took me TWO weeks to finish.<br>So I promise a new chapter on SUNDAY.  
>I never said <em><strong><span>what<span>**_ Sunday however.  
>I need to conquer this procrastination thing.<p> 


	4. Hell or bust

_What happened last chapter? Just to clarify..._

_Harry, Hermione and Ron found out that for their safety, they and Draco were going to be placed in a muggle high school. The night before they were to depart, death eaters invaded Hogwarts and only Hermione, Ron and Draco made it out with the promise that Harry was coming soon. _  
><em>I might re-write the last chapter because I have a better idea for it. <em>  
><em>Well maybe later in life. <em>

* * *

><p>Hermione stared dully into the painting hanging above the fireplace which happened to be directly behind the chair in front of her. The man in the chair stared nervously back, his eyes darting back and forth. The tension in the air swirled thickly around the three on the coach.<p>

Ron sat with his hands in his lap and legs comfortably spread. His foot tapped impatiently and at times, he glanced over at the boy next to him. Draco seemed more visibly calm then distressed which Hermione interpreted as a good thing. If there was such a thing as something good at that moment.

"I haven't prepared anything upstairs." The man in front of them cleared his throat.

"That's fine. We weren't planning on going to bed until our friend showed up." Hermione replied coolly.

There was another pause.

"Well there's a mattress right?" Draco broke the silence.

"Mattress?" The man asked in confusion, his eyebrows shot up in panic.

"Yes to sleep on?"

"Oh yes." The man paused. "Its the first four rooms on the left, take your pick."

Draco rose and walked towards the nearby staircase.

"Mal- What do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped. She stood and folded her arms, a disgusted glare swept across her face.

"Going to bed."

"What about Harry?"

"I told you he was coming later." Draco yawned and streached his arms for emphasis.

"And I'm suppose to believe that Harry would keep something like that from us?"

"You would've disagreed and tried to prevent him from staying behind." Draco said shortly. "And most likely killed the both of you."

"Hermione let it go." Ron snarled before Hermione could process an insult. "We don't need him here. And honestly I don't want him here either."

Hermione turned to glare lividly at the retreating Slytherin. Once he disappeared from sight, she returned back to the man ahead of her. He gazed at her tiredly. Hermione noticed then how short he was compared to the high back chair which was decorated with different floral designs.

"Sheets are being washed, but I think there is pillows up there." The man rose and tottered towards a dim hallway. "Your friend will be here shortly I presume."

"Can you contact Dumbledore?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No." The man paused, but didn't turn around. "I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Ron sputtered.

"Next time you see him you'll have to ask."

The two watched the overweight man vanish through a door frame and heard the soft click of a lock.

"Who is he again?" Ron asked in honest curiosity.

"He's called the Principle. He's kind of like the head master."

"Oh."

They sat in silence once again for hours, waiting and trying not to flutter into oblivion. Hermione shut her eyes for a moment knowing well that they might not open again, but she couldn't resist a few seconds rest.

"Don't fall asleep." Ron moaned.

"I'm not."

.X.X.X.X.

Draco didn't even touch the first step on the staircase before a wave of anxiety hit him in the gut. He didn't see a head of black hair down in the room bellow and previous searches proved Harry wasn't in any of the rooms. He should feel lucky that Granger trusted his word on the where-abouts of her friend. He didn't see why she did, maybe it was just denial of what she had almost witnessed to be true.

Draco rushed to the smell of breakfast in door closest to the only hallway downstairs. He only caught a glimpse at the sickly sight of Hermione and Ron huddled next next to each other, both fast asleep. The less time with them the better. Draco crept into the kitchen which was completed with a small card table and four unmatched chairs. In front of each chair was plate filled with eggs and toast. Next to one plate however was a small envelope.

Draco frowned and reached for the letter, carefully tearing the seal and unbinding the folded paper.

_D._

_H deceased. _  
><em>Do not reply or transport. <em>

_-A._

Draco's heart sank to his stomach._ H deceased_. He reread the coded message and let the words he already knew to be true to sink in. _H deceased. Harry deceased._ He felt in his pocket another letter crumbled. What would happen now? And how was he suppose to tell..

The door opened from the where the two remaining students were sleeping. Their eyes were bloodshot and darken underneath. The red head yawned deeply and placed a hand on the back of his so-called friend's back and pushed her gently forward.

"What's that?"

Draco hesitated a second too late and immediately Hermione's eyes popped open.

"It's not about him." Draco quickly recovered.

"Then who?"

"It's not a who." Draco lied. "It's a what."

"What is it about then?"

"That's private."

Hermione grunted and took a seat as far away from the silver headed boy as she could. Ron fell beside her, but scooted his chair a few inches away from his direction also.

"Its not like I have a bloody disease or anything." Draco grumbled.

The door opened once again and the women flew in. She waved papers about wildly and chatter nervously and mindlessly before setting papers in front of each of them. Draco grabbed his as it floated away and scanned it. Ron quickly snatched his and replaced another paper in his hands that read at the top "Draco Malfoy".

"What is this?" Ron mumbled in confusion. He held the paper at a distance with one hand and squinted his eyes in an ugly fashion.

"Schedule for our school classes." Hermione replied, not taking her eyes from the paper. She reached out, still not looking up, and gripped Ron's paper, tearing it from his hand. Her eyes quickly darted between each paper, comparing the tiny text.

"We have physical education and health with each other." Hermione finally looked up and reached for Draco's paper. He seemed preoccupied and it easily came from his fingers.

"Hey!" He turned to her angrily.

"Hush." She replied and started another comparison. Her eyebrows narrowed every other time she glanced back at his paper. "We have chemistry, health, literature and physical education. You have algebra and history and home economic with Ron."

She stared at the paper again and doubled over in laughter.

"Home econ-. What is that suppose to be?" Ron grabbed his paper and stared at it once again in confusion. Draco just stared at Hermione, this would have to be the first time she laughed since they got there.

"I have no idea what any of those classes are." Draco shook his head.

Hermione stopped and her eyes widened in realization.

"Where is Harry's schedule?' She looked over the table, searching for the missing paper. "We most likely have all our classes together."

"Uh I don't know." Draco smoothly answered. It wasn't a lie, he didn't know where the paper was. He just knew that it wouldn't be handed to him. Ever. Shit.

"They'll give it to him once he gets here." Ron said confidently.

"Give me class descriptions." Draco switched subjects. "I don't know what any of these are."

Hermione glared at him. "So my information is genuine when we are in _my_ world. I guess you'll figure it out once you get to school."

Draco's eyes narrowed in response. He snatched he paper from the table and sulked from the room. Once the door closed Hermione sighed and put her head on the table.

"He's not acting horribly at least."

"He's hiding something." Hermione dismissed Ron's observation, Draco would have no justification. "At least we know he's not naturally rude and cold."

"Well things will get better when Harry gets here." Ron shrugged.

"Yes." Hermione only said.

But in her mind she couldn't stop replaying scene of the last time she saw him.

_If he gets here, _Hermione corrected Ron silently. This one time, Hermione hoped this was one of those rare errors she made.

* * *

><p>Classes were based on classes we have in the US of A and I'm not sure how they do it in the UK so i'm going with what's comfortable. Short chapter, lots of step up for future HD. Just wait, hatred must untangle before it becomes anything else, its just happens that theirs is tangled in an impossible way.


End file.
